ocmfandomcom-20200213-history
SilenceLotteFan
Introduction SilenceLotteFan is a Belgian climbing team. The captain however, is Japanese. History Brecht, manager of SilenceLotteFan, made his team in season 9. Arriving in the cycling world of OCM, Brecht decided it was too early to built a team. Seven seasons later, he realised that he was ready to start. After a difficult start, with a lot of old riders, the team found a captain in Louis-Philippe Ponsaert . LP was a decent cobbler who brought the team to division 5. The second training project was American time trialer Riley Bay , who scored in division 4. He was a nice time trialer and became one of the first lead-out ones in the world. A bigger breakthrough came in season 20, when the Danish all arounder Teodor Bagger arrived. He was picked up from the transfer list. With the support of the previously mentioned riders, the team participated in its first tour, the Race of the Minutemen. Bagger finished third in the third stage and managed to get two other top 9's. His glory days still had to come though. At the end the season, SLF participated in the new tour Fast on Wheels. Bagger won two stages and was in the lead before the decisive time trial. He failed and didn't even get a GC result. It didn't influence his confidence as he still won the last stage and the sprint classification. The first jersey had arrived! Season 21 and 22 were not amazing, but not bad either. In season 21, Bagger won the last stage in Monte Rosa Tour. New signing Kasjan Jarosz finished second in the first stage of Perm Tour. In that same season, Wit Pelgrims , a Belgian hiller/all arounder arrived. Next seaosn, he became third in a Monte Rosa Tour stage and seventh in Perm GC, but he never lived up to the (high) expectations. After season 22, manager Brecht wanted a change. The whole team was sold and some old climbers arrived. Felix Jaudon and Yannick De Craene joined the team. Thanks to this changes, the team became a stable division 3 team. Jaudon had some great results and De Craene managed to win a stage in Perm Tour and was leading the GC, before failing in the time trial. A new talented climber arrived in season 23. He was trained quickly and in season 24, he was ready for a new challenge: Volta ao Porto. Maruyama Dai is the new team leader. He suprised the cycling world by winning this division two tour at the age of 22. In season 25, he started the race as a favourite and managed to win the GC again. At such a young age, he was still eligible for the YC. That brings the amount of jerseys on a total of 5. The future looks bright. Category:Teams Category:Belgium Extra Info The team name, SilenceLott'e'''Fan, is a slip of the pen. Manager Brecht is convinced it is one of the most misreaded team names in OCM. Manager Brecht was national team manager of Belgium in season 21 and 22, with third and second place finishes in the world tour. Former Jerseys SilenceLottoFan8.png|Season 24 SilenceLottoFan7.png|Season 23 SilenceLottoFan6.png|Season 21-22 SilenceLottoFan5.png|Season 20 SilenceLottoFan4.png|Season 19 SilenceLottoFan3.png|Season 18 SilenceLottoFan2.png|Season 17 SilenceLottoFan1.png|Season 9-16 Core Riders *Maruyama Dai (Japan) Notable Former Riders :'Captains''' *Louis-Philippe Ponsaert(Belgium) *''Riley Bay'' (USA) *''Teodor Bagger (Denmark)'' *Wit Pelgrims (Belgium) *Felix Jaudon (Bermuda) *Yannick De Craene (Belgium) : Notable Results : Tours : General Classification *1st: Volta ao Porto #14 , Maruyama Dai *1st: Volta ao Porto #15 , Maruyama Dai *7th: Perm Tour #21 , Wit Pelgrims : Youth Classification *1st: Volta ao Porto #14 , Maruyama Dai *1st: Volta ao Porto #15 , Maruyama Dai :Stages * : : : And include a table of all your results (check urs here) Links﻿ *OCM Team Page Category:Teams Category:Belgium